


bad ideas, but ideas nonetheless

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, M/M, Mustaches, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: Aaron Burr is passive-aggressive and doesn't like his boyfriend's goatee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my response to [leslie's terrible mustache](https://www.instagram.com/p/BNz6pbcFTXU/)
> 
> (it is out of love) (but not love for the mustache)

_8:45 PM | Alexander Hamilton_  
hey guess whos BACK IN TOWN

_8:48 PM | Aaron Burr_  
Oh, good, the bane of my existence! Welcome back.

_8:48 PM | Alexander Hamilton_  
:P

_8:49 PM | Alexander Hamilton_  
can i come over?

_8:52 PM | Aaron Burr_  
How grateful I am to be treated to the honor of the esteemed Alexander Hamilton gracing my home with his presence on this very night. I shall set all my plans aside.

_8:55 PM | Alexander Hamilton_  
stfu you missed me too

_8:56 PM | Alexander Hamilton_  
anyway i’ll be there in 10 im already omw

Aaron doesn’t bother to reply, but he does go brush his teeth and unlock the door, because he knows Alexander will just barge inside anyway. He settles down on the couch to wait, and just as soon as he’s halfway through a game of solitaire, Alex bursts through the door.

“Hey, babe, I’m heeee– what the fuck is on your face?” He crosses the room and grabs Aaron by the chin, and prods at his upper lip. It takes every fiber of Aaron’s being to keep a straight face, but goddamn if he doesn’t succeed. “The fuck is this?”

“Is that a trick question?”

Alex stutters for a moment. “But why?” is what he eventually gets out.

Aaron shrugs. “Thought it was time for a change. Don’t you like it?”

“No!”

“Really? I mean, you’ve got a goatee, surely this can’t be worse?”

Alexander’s jaw drops, and Aaron has to dig his fingernails into his own palm to keep from laughing. “Is this about – did you – _Aaron fucking Burr_ , did you grow this terrible caterpillar on your face to make a point about how much you hate my facial hair?”

Aaron can’t help it, he collapses into a fit of laughter at the sheer indignance on Alex’s face, dropping his head forward to lean against Alexander. Alex crosses his arms above Aaron’s head and stands very stiffly, most certainly holding the same affront, but eventually, Alexander sighs and rests a hand on the back of Aaron’s head.

“What do I need to do to get you to shave?”

“I’m afraid there’s only one way to do that, my dear, and I’m sure you can guess.”

“Fuck you.”

“I did buy an extra razor.”

“I hate you.”

“Oh, I’m sure. Come on, let’s go fix this.”

**Author's Note:**

> [like for real look at this bullshit](https://www.instagram.com/p/BNz6pbcFTXU/)
> 
> anyway i'm on tumblr @waitforit--waitforit. expect more silliness there, because i am a terrible dork


End file.
